


Bang Bang

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Frostiron One Shots [6]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Dirty talkish, Dominate!Tony, FaceFucking, For more than one reason, Hand Job, I REGRET NOTHING, Loki doesn't mind, Loki is Tony's slut, Loki likes being fucked in the face, Loki likes it rough, M/M, Submissive!Loki, They are kinky bastards, Tony Loves Loki, Tony is in love with Loki's mouth, Tony makes JARVIS record it, horny!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gives Tony a blow job and Tony fucks Loki's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Bang Bang by Will.I.Am hence the title.
> 
> Enjoy.

The workshop was quiet except the sound of Loki unzipping Tony's pants. On his knees, Loki kissed the tip of Tony's hardening cock.

"Anthony, fuck my pretty little mouth." Loki purred as he put all of Tony's cock in his mouth.  
"Oh godddddddddd." Tony's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. "JARVIS, record this."  
"Yes, sir." the AI responded.

Loki immediately started deep throating Tony's cock. Tony gasped, gripping the back of Loki's hair. Thank god Loki was a "silvertongue". At first, Loki went slow and smirked when the grip on his hair got tighter. Then Loki began to suck harder, faster and rougher. Tony panted as Loki licked the base of Tony's cock. The pre come from Tony's cock dripped down Loki's mouth. Tony looked at Loki's eyes and smiled as he had bought hands gripping the back of Loki's head.

"Want me to fuck your pretty mouth, huh?" Tony gasped.

Loki nodded as he sucked Tony's cock.

"I will fuck it hard." Tony said as Tony thrust his hip hard against Loki's mouth.

Loki gagged and grabbed onto Tony's hips. Tony thrust harder and harder, making Loki gag but that was Loki. He loved the abuse and Tony always did him good. Tony took his hard cock out of Loki's mouth, giving the raven haired god a moment to breathe.

"Anthony." Loki moaned.

With a hard thrust, Tony's cock reached the back of Loki's throat and started fucking his pretty little face again but much harder. Loki gagged and gasped but never begged for Tony to stop. He loved it so much. He loved being dominated. 

Loki was Tony's little slut.

With a few more thrusts, Tony came in Loki's mouth. Loki swallowed every drop and looked at Tony. Loki grabbed Tony's cock and gave him a hand job.

"Come on me, Anthony." Loki begged.

And with a few pumps, Tony decorated Loki's face with his fluids.

"Good boy." Tony smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being so bad at this one.


End file.
